Final Station Academy
by kairiYunie
Summary: Los personajes del final fantasy y del kingdom hearts todos juntos en una academia que pasara? yunaxtidus kairixsora gippalxrikku
1. prólogo

Holaaaaa este es mi primer, espero que os guste y haber si este lo consigo acabar xd

Holaaaaa este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste y haber si este lo consigo acabar xd. Os imaginais a los personajes del ff y el kh en un academia??Bueno pues habéis venido al sitio adecuado xp. Las protagonistas son kairi, rikku y yuna, y sin mas comentarios(es que si no puedo estar aquí hasta mañana) que empiece el fic!!

Prologo: El comienzo

Hoy era el día en el que la academia como todos los años abria sus puertas. Todos los

alumnos de primer año se encontraban nerviosos. Pero ese no era el caso de kairi, una

chica que siempre había sido fuerte y que esas cosas no la afectaban, con su sonrisa picarona entro a la academia.

-kairi, ¿te ayudo con la maleta?

-No hace falta mamá, puedo yo con ella.-dicho esto se despidió de su madre y se dirigio al patio central pues alli era donde repartían las habitaciones a los nuevos,alumnos. Kairi iba ocupada observando el mapa de la academia cuando se golpeo contra algo.

-au-dijo Kairi

-Lo siento, estas bien-dijo un chico con el pelo pincho y moreno. Kairi miro a aquel

chico, hasta hora no habia podido ver su cara.

-¡Sora! Que haces aquí, no te ibas a Inglaterra.

-Ya ves cambiamos de planes-Cuando termino de decir aquello, Kairi le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo

-Je,je lo siento…-Dijo un poco ruborizada

-No importa, bueno y a donde ibas con tantas prisas y sin mirar

-Pues a la inauguración…

-Que te parece si vamos juntos

-Estupendo-dijo kairi y se adelanto

-¡Ey! Se suponía que ibamos juntos

Mientras tanto habia gente que seguía durmiendo…

-¡Yunie! Baja ahora mismo o llegaremos tarde como todos los años

-¡Ahora mismo bajo!

-Si te hubieses levantado cuando nos llamo paine ya estariamos allí. ¡Corre, corre!- dijo estaba muy nerviosa

-Ya estoy-dijo yuna saltando el ultimo escalón, antes de que le diera tiempo a dar un

paso, Rikku la cogio de la muñeca y la saco por la puerta

-Aun no he desayunado-dijo esta quejándose

-Dime una cosa, ¿tu quieres ver a Tidus? Dijo esta con una sonrisa, a lo que la morena contesto con la cabeza

-Pues entonces hay que correr

Rikku, una chica alta de pelo rubio, tez blanca y ojos verdes y su prima yuna una chica

morena de tez pálida y ojos de diferente color corrían por las calles intentando llegar a

la academia. Mientras kairi jugaba un poco con Sora

Ya se que es muy corto pero es un prologo, espero que os haya gustado, es mi primer

Fic y no sé si estará muy bien, pero si os a gustado dejadme rewiens


	2. capitulo 1

He vuelto

He vuelto!! Y os traigo el siguiente, aunque tampoco es muy largo es que no consigo hacerlos largos xd. Espero que os guste!!

Capitulo 1: La inauguración

Yuna y rikku tomaron un a tajo, y allí estaba tidus esperándolas. Cuando estas le vieron corrieron hacia él.

-Llegáis cinco minutos tarde. Dijo este mirando el reloj

-¿Lo has descubierto tu o te han ayudado? -dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua. A lo que este le respondió:

-Sip me han ayudado! (sacándole la lengua)Pero esta vez rikku no le hizo caso

-¿Y si hacemos una carrera?. Dijo esta

-¡Vale! Yo doy la salida. Dijo la morena

-Preparados, listos…Y dicho esto se puso a correr

-Ey! eso no vale yunie. Ya veras te vas a enterar

-Vamos a por ella. Dijo tidus echando a correr detrás de yuna

-Haber si conseguís alcanzarme. Dijo esta corriendo aun más rápido que antes.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del colegio, después de haber cogido a yuna. Nada más

entrar sonó la campana

-Mierda, corred. Dijo tidus corriendo hacia el patio central. Yuna y rikku comenzaron a correr detrás de el.

-Ya no puedo más…

-Vamos yunie quieres ganarte un castigo recién empezado el curso. Dijo la rubia tirando de la morena.

-Kairi, espérame. Dijo Sora amarrándole de la muñeca a kairi. Esta se soltó rápidamente. En ese momento sonó el timbre

-Si no corres no llegaremos-Le dijo esta, y salieron corriendo. Llegaron justo a tiempo para la explicación de la directora:

-Buenos días a todos, doy la bienvenida a los de primer año. Como un año más acontinuación se repartirán las habitaciones. Pero antes quiero explicaros como funciona esta academia. En lugar de dividirse en trimestres se divide en estaciones,

en la última estación, e organizan la excursión de final de curso y el baile de final de curso. Las clases comenzaran mañana por la mañana, os damos un día para que os acostumbréis a la academia. Y ahora por favor señorita Hikari reparta las habitaciones.

-Qué seria es la directora ¿No crees yunie? Bueno de todas formas reza para que nos toque juntas!!

-¡Ey! chicas voy con gippal y estos.

-Vale, hasta luego. Dijo la morena

-¿Adiós y aprende a leer la hora eh? Rikku echo un vistazo a gippal y a los demás. Gippal como siempre estaba flirteando.

-Verdaderamente no a cambiado…Dijo en un suspiro

-Eh? ¿De quien hablas?

-No nada, tú corre y ponte en la fila

-¡¡Kairi!!Que tal te fue el verano?

-¡¡Naminé!!Muy bien ¿Y a ti?

-También. Oh hola sora

-Hola naminé…

-Sora, kairi, naminé!!Que hacéis hay que coger las llaves para la habitación?!Grito roxas

-Voy con Roxas a coger la habitación y todo eso.

-¡¡Vale, hasta ahora!! Dijo la pelirroja

-¡¡Adiós!!

-Naminé ¿ Os pasa algo a sora y a ti?

-No nada en especial, ¿Por qué lo preguntas

-Por nada déjalo

-Por favor decidme vuestro nombres y vuestro curso. Dijo una profesa de 20 años de edad.

-Kairi honda, primero

-Naminé okada, primero

-Estais juntas, habitación 156, vuestras compañeras estarán por llegar

-¿Con quien crees que nos tocará yunie?

-No lo sé. ¿Pero dime a quien mirabas? Eh? eh?

-¡¡Ya te lo he dicho!!A nadie!!

-Yuna es malo intentar parecerse a rikku-dijo Paine que estaba detrás

-Hola Paine. Dijo rikku

-¡Ey! Yo no intento parecerme a rikku

-¿Y como es que no nos as esperado? Dijo Rikku ignorando a yuna

-Eran las diez y cuarto! Y además seguíais durmiendo…

-¿Bueno y que tal con baralai?

-Te quedan 36 puntos…

-No!! ¡Solo he hecho una simple pregunta!

-Chicas dejad de discutir nos toca ya! Dijo yuna indicándoles que el chico de adelante ya había acabado

-Vuestros nombres y curso

-Yuna aoki, primero

-Rikku shimizu, primero

- Paine yoshida, primero

-Haber todas juntas en la habitación 156, vuestras compañeras ya os están esperando

-Sip!!Grito rikku y todo el mundo se que do mirandola

-La hija de Cid tenia que ser! Dijo gippal casi gritando para que rikku lo oyera.Y asi fue se dio la vuelta miro a gippal y le saco la lengua

-¡¡Tengo nombre!!

-Tomad la llave, y no montéis mucho lío que como se enteré la directora…

-Muchas gracias. Dijo Yuna, y dicho esto se fueron hacia la habitación

Bueno este ha sido más largo que el anterior, espero que os haya gustado y dejad rewiens.


	3. capitulo 2

Siento el retraso xp, bueno pues aquí os dejo el siguiente capi, gracias por comentar y dejad rw

Siento el retraso xp, bueno pues aquí os dejo el siguiente capi, gracias por comentar y dejad rws.--o0o0o0o0o--´´ cambio de personaje. Es que antes no se entendía

Rikku, yuna y paine llegaron a la habitación a la habitación llamaron a la puerta pero no parecía haber nadie, así que yuna encajo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba perfecta y había dos maletas en las dos primeras camas, pero no había rastro de sus dueñas.

-Parece que no están-Dijo yuna que había sido la primera en entrar.

-Tienes razón… habrán ido a dar una vuelta. Bueno da igual en cualquier caso yo me pido la cama de la derecha!!-Dijo dando brincos

-Pues entonces, yo la del centro!!-Dijo la castaña imitando de nuevo a su prima

-Esta bien me quedo la del centro….-Dijo paine si mucho entusiasmo, mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a deshacer la maleta.

-Ey!! yunie tenemos que ir a la sala principal a por la maletas.

La sala principal como indica su nombre era la sala más grande del colegio, allí sus alumnos, un día antes de su llegada a la academia, dejaban sus maletas para no tener que ir cargando con ellas el mismo día.

-Anda paine acompáñanos a por ellas-Dijo yuna suplicando que las acompañara

-No me apetece hoy he dormido muy poco, por culpa de los gritos de mis vecinas –dijo esta mirando a rikku y luego a yuna

-Así que ir sin mí por que me echaré una pequeña siesta-Dijo bostezando

-Donde esta la doctora p??-dijo rikku fingiendo estar muy alterada

-Muy graciosa 27 puntos(n/a: los puntos famosos x si no lo sabéis son los puntos que le quedan a rikku de amistad, esto no me lo inventado yo xD sale en el juego)

-No en serio estoy cansada no quiero ir-dijo esta tumbándose en la cama

-Esta bien no te vamos a obligar a venir.-Dijo la prima de rikku

- Pero no vallas a ningún lado- Dijo la rubia saliendo por la puerta

--o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0--

-Bueno que quieres que hagamos kairi??-Dijo naminé al ver que llevaban veinte minutos dando vueltas sin hacer nada

-Pues no sé vamos a dar otro paseo…-Dijo esta un poco ida

-Pero si llevamos dando paseos durante veinte minutos-dijo esta extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Eh? Lo siento naminé no sé que me pasa.-comento la pelirroja

-Volvamos de acuerdo??

-Sip

Lo cierto era que kairi s sabia que la pasaba bueno no exactamente tenia una sensación rara, y no hacía mas que pensar en como se miraron naminé y sora…Estoy celosa!!´´ pensó No, no puede ser, seguramente estoy preocupada por naminé´´ se tranquilizo justo en el instante en que naminé le preguntaba…

-Te pasa algo kairi??

-Eh? no que va estoy bien solo un poco nerviosa por el inicio del curso y todo eso.

-De verdad estas bien?

-Sip no te preocupes

Ya habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación.

--0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0--

-No me lo puedo creer, pero que haces aquí gippal??

-Pues crees que hago??Se callo para ver si rikku contestaba pero cuando iba a hacerlo este la corto

-Vengo a por la maleta, como tu ba-ka

-Que??

-ton-ta

-Ja! Pues si yo soy tonta no quiero ni pensar lo que eres tú?

-Ya parad, vais a seguir como el año pasado?!-corto yuna muy alterada, ese comentario afecto un poco a rikku, que pese a la relación que mantenía con gippal, no deseaba ese tipo de relación…

-Veo que no estas nada mal yuna.-comento gippal mirando a yuna de arriba a bajo, que al instante se puso rojísima.

-Serás cerdo!!vámonos yunie coge tu maleta.-La chica hizo lo que su prima le decia y esta la arrastro del brazo

-Que se cree ese tío!!Iba gritando por el camino, haciendo que todo el mundo se percatará de que estaba allí

-ahg me enfada!!

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se encontraron a paine y a otras dos chicas una rubia y la otra pelirroja.

Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad rewiens si os a gustado.Pd: no sé si podré volver a actualizar pronto ahora que empieza el Cole y todo eso. Bueno que gracias x leerme


	4. capitulo 3

Hola de nuevo!! Siento no haber actualizado antes xD Aparte de que me quede atascada y me dio por subir más fics…weno que voy a intentar actualizr una vez cada 2 semanas (ya sé que es mucho pero tengo 4 fics!!)

* * *

Capitulo 3: Fiesta

Las chicas estaban en un gran roble que estaba al lado del campus. Ya habían pasado varios días desde el comienzo de las clases.

-¿¿Os habéis enterado?? Sora, Roxas, Gippal, Tidus y todos estos van a celebrar una fiesta y nos han invitado.-Decía Yuffie mientras corría hacia ellas.

-Pfff…Viniendo de Gippal a saber…

-¡¡Rikku!! ¡¡No seas así!!-Le reprocho su mejor amiga y a la vez su prima

-¿Todavía te dura lo de ayer?-Pregunto Naminé intrigada

-¡¡Pero como se me va a pasar!!-Grito esta exasperada

-Bueno, bueno volvamos al tema de la fiesta…-Dijo Naminé para zanjar aquel tema.

- Es genial una fiesta os lo imagináis

- Sip increíble Yunie.¡¡Mañana de compras!!(N/A A kairi se le esta pegando la personalidad de Rikku…)

-¡¡Si!!Por cierto tu no estabas depre?-Pregunto Rikku que no se corto ni un pelo como de costumbre

-¿Yo?¡Que va!

-Esperad, esperad que a la fiesta hay que ir con pareja…-Dijo Yuffie al ver el panorama que estaban montando sus amigas.

-ò.ó ¿Qué?-dijeron todas a la vez

-Sip, y no solo eso, la directora se entero y ahora quiere que seamos las chicas las que le pidamos al chico que sea nuestra pareja…

-¡¡Waaaa!! ¿¿Estas de broma verdad?? ¡¡Porque yo no quiero pedirselo a nadie y menos a Gippal!!

-¿Tú a veces no escuchas verdad Rikku? Y no se lo pidas a Gippal pídeselo a otro…

-Pero es el único chico al que conozco de toda la vida..

-ò.ó ¿Conoces a Gippal de toda la vida?-Pregunto Naminé

-Por desgracia si…

-Pero entonces, ¿os habéis llevado bien alguna vez?

Rikku no contesta y Yunie que no se puede callar…

-Claro que se llevaban bien si hasta fueron novios…

-Yunie!!

-….Eso explica muchas cosas…

-Bueno y la fiesta…

- A si…Tenemos hasta esta noche para encontrar pareja

-Jo, si al final me toca pedirselo a Gippal

-¿Pero a ti te sigue gustando?

-¡No que va!

-…….

-Bueno y vosotras ¿a quien se lo vais a pedir?

-Yo a Tidus…

-Llevas así desde que tenias 10 años…-Dijo Rikku meneando la cabeza

-Ya pero si el no me lo pide yo…

-Sip tienes razón yo tampoco lo haría-Dijo kairi

-¿Y tu kairi a quien se lo pedirás?

-Pues no se… supongo que a Sora-Dijo mirando a Naminé como si necesitase su aprobación.

-Yo iré con Roxas, no me interesa Sora para nada, de verdad kairi…

-Ok…

-¿Yuffie tu con quien iras?

-Voy a intentar pedirselo a Vicent

-wow, ¿te gusta Vicent?(N/A: otra vez Rikku xDD)

-Sip!-Dijo esta sin vergüenza

-Pues no se notaba nada…

-¡Es que disimulo muy bien!

-Vamos todo lo contrario a ti Rikku… pillada por Gippal…-Dijo kairi en broma y susurrando.

-¿¡Qué has dicho?!

-No nada…

-Bueno entonces, ¿mañana vamos de compras nop?-Dijo Naminé

-¡¡Si!!-Gritaron Yuffie y rikku a la vez, mientras se ponían a dar salititos.

-¿Eh y Shell?

-Se fue con rikku, el que esta dos años más arriba con cloud…

- ¿¡Están saliendo?!

- Si, desde hace bastante…

-¡¡Chicas que hay que hablar con los chicos!!

-Pfff..., que vergüenza…

-Ya Yunie, pero lo dice la directora…

-Maldita directora ¬¬

-Jajaja, como te oiga algún día me río rikku…

* * *

Y hasta aquí capi 3!!Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad rws, el próximo capi va a ser movidito.


End file.
